1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf instrument comprising a golf tool or a golf tool package, and in particular a golf ball box or other golf ball package, having a holographic display.
2. Prior Art
Holographic displays have hitherto been provided on packages and the like for decorative effects, but these for the most part offer an attractive appearance by an iridescent change of colors or display a three-dimensional pattern. Their use for displaying the contents and quality of packaged wares has not previously been contemplated.